


Serene times - ensemble episodes of love

by Toasterfallout (Auchan)



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Babies, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hate tags, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love/Hate, Multi, My First Fanfic, Sad and Happy, Supernatural Elements, Timeline What Timeline, backwards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auchan/pseuds/Toasterfallout
Summary: For Elder Maxson, his way life was specifically made and shaped to serve the Brotherhood of Steel, his way of viewing things as if they were chess pieces made him always wanted to be in control of the board , no matter the cost, no matter for what or for who but always for him and the Brotherhood.But when people and feelings start to get in the way, he may have made some mistakes in the past that have repercussions on his everyday life.----Minutemen good ending - Happens years after the institute is dealt with, I will be using many parts of the weird side of Fallout.I suck at summaries (for realsies)





	1. Chapter 1

The day started like any other day in the Prydwen for the Elder.

Early… way too early.

Slowly coming out from his quarters he says His and hellos to the few who finishing or starting their patrolling shifts, idle chat in the cafeteria with the scientists that have been up all night, then doing a tour of each section and talking with the knights and scribes answering their questions, reassuring those who are in their firsts missions in the Commonwealth but also listening to the advice of those who the place had left a mark in their lives since their last visit.

It had been a little over 2 years since Arthur had left Boston but he had to admit that he kinda missed it.

Maybe it was the view from the ship that he got kinda fond of, or the fact that his last mission was (partially) a success, or maybe it was something else…

Someone else.

 

Going down to the observation deck, he saw a table and some chairs that had been installed, since his first meeting today was going to be pretty long he was glad but already tired by just thinking of his task ahead.

‘’Good morning Elder’’ said a young voice behind him.

Turning around Arthur smiled when he saw the young proctor ‘’Good morning Proctor Haylen’’  tilting his head to greet those coming behind her ‘’General Cade, Kelly, Ingram’’

‘’Good Morning Elder’’ - Kells and Cade almost said in unison.

Ingram tried to reply but failed with what it looked like an small cake in her mouth.

‘’Are we ready to start then?’’ mumbled Proctor Teagan in a tired voice while walking to the room from Arthurs blind side

‘’Yes’’ answered Arthur as he also enters the room and takes his seat at the end of the table ‘’What news from the west?’’

Everyone seated after the Elder, Ingram and Haylen to his right,Teagan and Cade to his left and almost as his equal Kells at the other end of the table.

‘’The team hasn’t arrived yet but we got news from the Citadel, they stayed a couple of nights and are now on route in a vertibird’’ answered Kells

‘’Good, we still have some time but we are not waiting for them’’

‘’Of course’’ Kells paused ‘’The Courier that brought us the message still stationed at the minuteman Castle along with her companion’’

‘’I’ll talk to her, I still believe she’s holding information from us’’

‘’She’s stubborn’’ complained Teagan ‘’I really wonder why we still put up with her’’

Haylen and Ingram snickered.

 

The meeting went on for an three hours or so without interruption.

 

Concerns, technical elements and tactics, important but tiring stuff, he was so grateful to have such great brothers and sisters committed to their mission and back with him in the Commonwealth.

‘’Here’s the list of all of our supplied at the moment’’ Cade handed a copy to everyone ‘’and also a list of what will be needed’’

‘’Alright’’Arthurs eyes started to hurt, a headache maybe? He tried to look at the paper, but wasn’t able to concentrate.

 

As everyone was reading the paper he saw some movement near the stairs that quickly  moved to the wall.

Arthur looked at the door discreetly, while the others talked, trying to get what information he could from the discussion but also trying to see what had made the movement.

A cat? No, it was almost the size of a mole rat…. almost.

 

Arthur smirked.

 

He then saw two tiny eyes from the corner, steel-blue, pinky cheeks and short black hair in the air almost floating in the air as if a Brahmin had licked it in the night, his tiny pijamas looked wet from the sweat of his sleep and had a blanket rolled around his hand.

The little boy was looking at him intensely, a bottle of milk in his hand and a pacifier in his mouth.

Arthur looked at him and smiled, he waved his hand under the desk discreetly as if trying not to get caught by the others.

The toddler then ran to him, making small tapping sounds on the metal floor. As everyone turned around to see, he then started to climb on Arthurs combat coat, trying to reach his lap.

Arthur helped him mid-way and seated the baby on him, putting his pacifier away, the toddler already getting comfortable in his arms.

 

‘’He’s such a daddy’s boy’’ Ingram was amused by the display of affection

Arthur just answered her with a proud smile while starting giving the bottle to his son.

‘’I can already hear her mother looking for him’’ Teagan was just looking at the stairs, already waiting for someone to appear out of thin air.

Haylen and Kells only laughed.

‘’Let’s continue’’ said Arthur.

 

Looking at documents while holding his baby was already a skill that he mastered in the last 2 years and a half.

Another 7 minutes pass until the commotion from the main deck started to fill the air.

 

‘’Told you’’ Teagan smiled

 

Like a blue thunder, someone jumped from the stairs, quickly turning around and looking at Arthur.

A sigh of relief.

 

‘’Oh my goodness, I’m so so sorry!’’ she said almost breathless, her black long hair was a complete mess from all the running and climbing she must have done,quickly she approached him, almost running.

‘’I almost sounded the alarm, everyone was looking for him! When did he learned to go down the stairs? I’m so sorry for interrupting your meeting like this’’ She looked at her sleeping son.

 

Arthur smiled ‘’Don’t worry about it, I think it’s time we have a quick brake anyway’’ he stood up.

 

‘’Good! My back is killing me!’’ Teagan said stretching in his chair

“Good Morning Sentinel Maxson” said Kells courteously

“Good morning General” she responded while trying to take back her son into her arms.

“Morning Nath!” Haylen stood up to give a hug to her friend ‘’an adventurer already isn’t he?’’

The proud mother responded with a big smile and a cheek kiss to his baby.

With a loud cough the Lancer-Capitan made clear to the young Proctor his disapproval of her familiarity to the Sentinel.

Haylen gave a shy-smile and slowly backed away as if saying sorry(not really)to the Captain and the her friend.

 

‘’Everyone take an hour and be back in 1030 hours’’ said Arthur to his committee, he then looked at Kells ‘’I’ll be in my quarters with my family if any important matter comes up”

‘’Of course Elder, Ad victoriam’’ The Lancer saluted

‘’Ad victoriam’’ Everyone saluted except the Sentinel that was lost in the face of her sleeping child.

 

‘’Let’s put him to bed and calm everyone upstairs, knowing his brother he could be in the point of jumping down the ship to look for him’’

 

“Shaun!” 

 

Arthur chuckled at the sight of his wife and tried to help her go up the ladder.

It was going to be another good day.


	2. Chapter 2

The commotion in the main deck had settled, Shaun was found shouting for his little brother near the top walkway of the ship.

Kells had to give a thoug talk to the knights that were on guard and didn’t see a toddler go down the stairway, Nath calmed him down but he still had them clean the floors and hunt radroaches at the airport for a week.

Everyone was hungry after the meeting and the Elder expected to spend some quiet time with his family … or at least as calm as he could with kids.

Shaun joined them at the cafeteria, the now teeneger was very protective of his family and looked at his little brother with a mix of love and desperation everytime he disappeared, he had grown up and was almost as tall as Nath. Arthur respected his step-son and cared for him as much as he cared for his mother, but he still didn’t quite understand him.

He hadn’t joined the Brotherhood, he said he was there representing the Minuteman as her mother was.

He showed some prowess in his fighting skills but he was going forward on his medical studies, Arthur and Nath had an agreement since they married and that was one main points among other things.  
Cade would teach Shaun, he will live with them and, if Shaun wanted, he would join the Brotherhood, Nath would not try to convince or force his son into anything.

Arthur didn’t agree but it was either that or he would’ve stayed single and married someone less … convenient in the Brotherhood.

There were also other things that he didn’t understand, like for a long time the boy stayed as he was… a little boy but in the span of a few months he had grown into almost as someone normal of his age, he didn’t question it, maybe that’s what people called a sudden growth?

But even Cade was surprised.

 

-One day he’s going to kill me of a heart attack - said Shaun waking up Arthur from his thoughts.

-He’s going to turn my hair white faster - sighed Nath

Arthur smiled “What did you expect? It seems that wandering around is in his blood “

The family laughed but were interrupted by a sudden shout from an infant

 

“ **I’M HUNGRY** ”

 

“VIOLET!’’ Nath turned around ‘’What did I tell you about going around screaming!?” she scolded a little girl in her pajamas.

The 5-year-old child had slept during all the ruckus and had woken up angry (like always).

Her long black hair was all tangled, she was the spitting image of the mother but instead of having her bright blue eyes, hers were pale brown…

Arthur didn’t like that

“Come over and eat then!” Shaun growled

The little girl quickly went to the chair next to Shaun and climbed it.

“Say good morning to the Elder lil’ pest”

“Good mornin’ _Eldad_ ”

“It’s Eld-ER”

“But he’s my dad too so it’s Eldad”

“No but…ugh why do I even bother? You’ll never to respect your elders won’t you”  
“Only Eldad”

  
Shaun gave a heavy sigh

“Calm down you two, The Elder doesn’t have much time and It will be appreciated if you two gave him some quiet time before he goes back to his duties”

Nobody had told Arthur that raising children was going to be worse than war, he was glad to have Nath with him.

“I’m sorry Elder” said Shaun “Now Violet hurry up if we want to leave soon”

“Where are you going?” asked Nath while serving her children’s breakfast

“To the Castle, see if I can help the Minuteman, last time they were having problems with the turrets” Shaun answered quickly.

Arthur gave an almost silent growl

“I should go with you but I’m going to wait for Dan to wake up first”

“I’m also going to see how Ronnie’s health is doing”

- _Yeah … but that’s not the only reason isn’t?_

“AND I’M GOING TO SEE PRESTON!”

- _No you’re not_

“AND DOGMEAT!”

**- _Why do you lie?!_**

“What did we **JUST SAID** about shouting V?” Nath said in a serious tone

“sorry… “ tiny Violet whispered in her hand.

The face on The Elder must have said it all, a sudden silence took over and everybody was only looking at their food, the sounds of dishes and cutlery banging woke him up from his thoughts.

 

“Take a Vertibird but take the water route, I’ll give the instructions to the pilot’’

“Thanks dad”

A sudden energy spike came to Arthurs chest, he looked at Shaun, he was smiling, an honest smile. He quickly took a glance to his wife who was also looking at him, her blue gaze was enough to calm him.

 

“You’re welcome”

 

The rest of the meal was only filled with small talk as everyone finished their plate.

“Thanks for the meal” Shaun cleaned his face “Now let’s hurry V!”

Violet runned off back to the Sentinels quarters.

“See you there mom” Shaun gave a quick kiss on Naths hair while also trying to keep up after her sister.

 

Arthur gave a heavy sigh and slowly started to get up his chair

 

“I should go see the pilot now then” he looked at Nath “Join me at the observation deck, I need to speak with you before I restart the meeting”

 

Nath stared at her plate when she responded. “Of course, I’ll meet you there”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is done, I just need to tweak it a bit!


	3. Capter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could’t update this since my house was set on fire … I’m still trying to cope with a handful of emotions but I think I needed to finish at least this chapter to just think of something else, I’ll try to finish the 4th one and post it faster than this one so… yeah, enjoy ?
> 
> I’m so mad at myself for lacking imagination in this chapter, I wanted to getting out asap and I think that was the problem, anyway… I’m sorry

Arthur opened the door to the observation deck,a big gush of wind after him. Since the day was misty and cold, he had to stay and see Shaun and Violet leave without problems but started to feel a cold chill even with his battle coat on.

He quickly saw Naths shape near the windows, the white of the mist making her curves even more visible on her vault suit.

He loved that suit.

Holding their baby boy on her arms, still sleeping. She was standing there, waiting, he knew that she wouldn't wait forever, too fierce, too wild but even with all that, she was as sweet as a warm ray of sun in a perfect day with their kids, she loved them, and he loved her.

Arthur quietly approached her as not to wake up his boy.

“Still out I see…”

“He had a rough night, he couldn’t sleep well, his nose still blocked from his cold, I had just gave him his medicine when he ran off” she explained while patting his head slowly to comfort him

Arthur gave her a serious look and walked past her, trying if he could see something outside from his window, but the mist was thick and it always brought a faint smell of the rotting ocean below.

“Another reason not to go outside, he needs to stay warm”

If heavy sighs could kill...  
Arthur knew how she could bite back when she was pissed so he quickly changed tactics.

“I only want him to get better”

“You only want me to stay away from my people”

There it was, the bite.

“I’ve been here, for what? WEEKS now, taking care of the children and helping with the squires, I need to go see how everything is going, I can’t keep sending Shaun all the time, I need to get my hands dirty again, I know your opinion about them and the people that live at the Castle now but ...”

**_Stop right there_ **

“it’s also”

Stop it now  
“That you still feel bad of what you did to”

**_Don’t say it_ **

“Danse”

**YOU JUST HAD TO!**

“I thought we agreed on not talking about him anymore” Arthur snarled, trying to keep his emotions under control

“But it’s inevitable” Nath snapped back ”I see you still conflicted about what you did to him every time you see Violet and I know that if we didn’t have an agreement you would’ve kept her from seeing him!”

The High Elder turned around unable to see her wife eye to eye.

“SHE CAN STAY IN THE CASTLE IF SHE WANTS” _he lost it..._

Mixed emotion of anger and sadness came to her face, surprised by the words of her oh-so-mighty-child-husband, she couldn't stop herself the need to defy him everytime he was behaving like the spoiled brat he actually was.

“Alright then!” she hold her baby closer to her “Then as our wedding contract stated I go where my childrens go”

Arthur flinched.  
The High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel didn’t like to lose but defeat was always inevitable against her wife.

He knew what he had done to her, to her children, to Danse… to everyone, only so he can have her and only her by his side.

“I… I” Arthur tried to look into her eyes but could’t, instead he fixed his stare on his son that was waking up by the noises of their argument “I didn’t mean to say that I don’t want us to live together, I just…”

He took a pause and tried to look into Naths eyes.

Nath gave another heavy sigh

“I love you you know”

“You better, I’m still needed for 2 other baby Maxsons right? Would be hard otherwise.”

This time Nath could clearly see how much her comment hurted him and almost felt bad… almost.

“I’m sorry” not that she actually felt like it but her preventive side quickly spoke before anything could go wrong with their conversation.  
She didn’t actually wanted to leave, she felt that her children were more safe inside the ship that in the Castle in this difficult times.

“No you’re right to feel that way after all this, but please, believe me-”  
“Convince me”  
Arthur smirked  
“Shall I remind you why we are going to war again here?”  
Nath finally smiled at him, that winning smile of her pissed him off a bit but that was going to be the best he could get out of her at that moment.

“I can leave him here with one of the scribes to take care of him while I go out”

“No”

Even though that his son could be very well be guarded by his best men and women, Arthur didn’t like the idea of leaving his heir to the scribes, didn’t feel well…he didn’t want his son to feel neglected ….like he did.

“I’m sending you with some Start Paladins, take a Vertibird and keep a radio on you just in case something happens”

“Want me to bring Liberty Prime too?”

Arthur gave her an annoyed stare

“You know, just in case!” Nath smiled

Arthur kissed her front and then his sons

“Just... come back to me”

Nath rolled her eyes but nodded. “I’ll be back to put the kids to sleep”

A light kiss on the lips, she turned around and left.  
Arthur was all alone again.

There was something off in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to the Castle, woooh!

**Author's Note:**

> I normally put my fics on my Tumblr (toasterfallout) first, first time on AO3 because it gives me a lil' bit of anxiety but hey! learn to control it!  
> as many people say...


End file.
